A Surprise for Amy
by mattTheWriter072
Summary: Sonic and Amy are invited to Tails' tenth birthday party at a villa on Emerald Coast, and they decide to race each other to get there. However, unbeknownst to Amy, Sonic has a surprise of his own in store for her. (Oneshot)


Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise or any characters associated with the franchise. All rights belong to Sega. This is not my intellectual property, and no financial gain is made from this nor will be sought. This is purely for entertainment purposes only.

Note: Credit also goes to the YouTube channel MEGA X - Sonic Animations for creating "Amy and Sonic's Romantic Run", which is what initially inspired me to write this story. I also want to thank IHeartSonAmy and a real-life friend of mine for their input and ideas. :)

* * *

It was a calm, quiet night at Hôtel de Blanc, a beachside resort located on the outskirts of Station Square. The sun had long since slipped below the horizon, and the formerly azure sky was now dotted with thousands of twinkling stars.

The lobby of the hotel was sparsely populated at this time of day, with only a few couples mingling about, the clerks behind the front desk, and a janitor standing in one corner with a vacuum cleaner. A row of six golden elevator doors occupied one of the walls, and digital displays above each door were counting up and down as the elevators ascended and descended from floor to floor. A chime was heard just as one of the elevators reached ground level, and the doors slid open, granting a certain pink hedgehog access to the lobby. She was carrying a small box wrapped in bright-orange paper, complete with a blue bow on top. Tails was hosting his tenth birthday party at a nearby villa that night, and Amy was certain that all of her other friends would be there. Above all, however, she was hoping that Sonic, her truest love, would show up earlier than later.

Amy strutted towards the far end of the ornate room, and a pair of glass doors smoothly slid out of the way as she headed towards the beach. The cool night breeze softly blew through her quills, and there was hardly a sound to be heard, except for a few hushed voices and the ebb and flow of the tide.

Amy sighed as she gazed up at the stars. _It's so beautiful out here_, she thought. _I just wish that Sonic could be here to enjoy this with me right now. I caught a brief glimpse of Tails when he was here yesterday, but he was just entering the elevator, so I didn't even have a chance to say hi and ask if Sonic had checked in yet._

"Oh well," she said aloud, trying her best to get Sonic off her mind as she began walking on the soft white sand. Once she made it to the water's edge, she turned around and looked back towards the gargantuan building she had just left. Most of the lights were out, meaning that nearly every guest in the hotel was sound asleep for the night.

Amy found a row of blue beach chairs not too far away from where she stood. She sat down on one of them, adjusting the seat back so that it was nearly horizontal. With an exaggerated sigh, she placed her head on the cushioned headrest, looking in both directions every so often in hopes that she could catch a glimpse of the cerulean hedgehog.

_I thought Sonic was supposed to be the fastest hedgehog alive_, Amy thought to herself as the minutes continued to pass by without any sign of him. _That means that more than likely, he's already at the party, but I wanted to spend some time _alone_ with him before then! Oh well, there's always another day we could be together, just the two of us. Valentine's Day, for instance. Or whichever day we feel like going out. I guess it doesn't have to be tonigh—_

"Amy!" an all-too-familiar voice shouted from nearby. The pink hedgehog sprang up and out of her chair as Sonic arrived with a gift for Tails in one hand and the last bite of a chili dog in the other.

"SONIC!" she exclaimed, sprinting towards her blue hero.

"Amy, _wait_! No! I still haven't finished my chili dog yet!" It was too late for Sonic now, since Amy tackled him to the ground like a football player. The remainder of his chili dog, as well as his present for Tails, were sent flying as his self-proclaimed girlfriend gave him one of her usual bear hugs.

"Oh my gosh! Thank goodness you made it here, Sonic!" Amy wailed happily. "I was worried I'd never get to see you outside before the party!"

"Go easy on me, please," Sonic groaned. He tried to gently push her away, but to no avail. "I can hardly breathe!"

"Oh, sorry," Amy apologized, quickly letting go of Sonic. The blue hedgehog stood up and took several deep breaths, gulping down as much air as he could. "I just couldn't...help myself. I'm really sorry, Sonic."

"There's no need to apologize," Sonic replied, giving her his trademark grin and thumbs-up. He grabbed his present, but his chili dog was now rendered inedible since it was partially covered with sand, so he left it out for the birds. He then noticed the box that Amy was holding. "Ah, I see you got a present for Tails, too!"

"Well, of _course_ I did!" Amy said, playfully glaring at Sonic. "Do you really think I'd forget about his tenth birthday? It's not like my _entire_ life revolves around you, even though you're...always on my mind." Her expression softened as she asked, "Why aren't you at the party right now? I mean, I was hoping we'd get together before then, which we are right now, but I thought you'd be around here a lot sooner! I was waiting for you to come, and the minutes were passing by, and you haven't shown up until a minute or two ago."

Sonic smiled at her. "Well, there was a long line at the snack bar where they served chili dogs, so I had to wait behind at least forty people before I grabbed mine. It was totally worth it! While eating, I just decided to take a stroll on the beach for a nice change of pace, and then I found you."

"Oh, Sonic!" Amy squealed, lunging towards him again. Sonic's red-and-white sneakers were torn from the ground as Amy effortlessly swept him up, holding him in an embrace that was even tighter than the previous one. Thankfully for Sonic, it ended almost as quickly as it started.

"We'd better get going, Amy," Sonic said, gesturing ever so slightly towards the direction of the villa with his arm. "I'll race you there!"

"Wait!" Amy cried, holding her hand out towards Sonic. "Don't go just yet! I wanted to say that we should make it a fair race this time. You normally run way too fast for me to keep up with you."

"All right," Sonic responded with a friendly smile. "I promise I'll go slower this time." The two hedgehogs positioned themselves so that they were directly facing the villa far up ahead, with at least a few miles of sand between them and their destination. "Ready...set...GO!" Sonic and Amy took off in the blink of an eye, leaving a cloud of sand particles in their wake.

Not surprisingly, Sonic quickly gained the upper hand. He smiled when he saw that Amy was behind him, but much to his surprise, she wasn't _that_ far behind. _Finally, I've got some competition from someone whose name isn't Shadow! _Sonic thought.

Amy couldn't help but grin at a trio of startled teenagers as she began to catch up with Sonic. The wind was rushing through their quills as they sped onward, and after a few seconds, they were neck-and-neck.

"Wow, I'm impressed at how fast you can run now!" Sonic remarked as he glanced towards Amy. "It seems like all those years of you following me have paid off."

Amy giggled. "And they sure did," she replied as they sped onward. As they drew closer and closer to the villa, Sonic held out his hand towards Amy. "What are you doing, Sonic? I thought this was supposed to be a race!"

Sonic smiled at her. "Take my hand, Amy," he said, and she reached for it without any hesitation. Sonic gripped her small hand firmly, yet gently, as they raced past the villa towards a scenic cobblestone path, which was situated between two dense clumps of trees. They slowed down to a walking pace as Sonic led his pink counterpart down the path, which twisted and turned through the bushes. Every thirty feet or so, a pair of lamps that flanked the sides of the path cast a warm, orange glow onto it. Amy tilted her head downwards ever so slightly, watching how their shadows grew longer and shorter as they silently passed under each lamp.

"I wonder where we're going," Amy said, her voice barely audible.

"You'll find out in just a few seconds, Ames," Sonic replied with a wink.

Before long, the path came to an end, revealing a large, open meadow that was secluded off from the rest of the resort. There were thousands of flowers that came in all different colors, and in the very center was a small pond. The water was completely still, allowing the moon to reflect off its pristine, mirror-like surface. Not too far away from where Sonic and Amy stood, there was a large tree stump, and a group of fireflies were dancing around it. Amy's face was filled with awe as she feasted her eyes on her surroundings.

"Awww, this is so romantic, Sonic!" she squealed with delight. "Thank you so much for bringing me here." She laid her present for Tails on the soft grass, and Sonic did the same with his.

"I thought this would be a good way to surprise you while there's still time," Sonic said, his voice barely louder than a whisper. He gently held onto Amy's hand as he led her towards the tree stump. The fireflies moved out of the way as the two hedgehogs sat down beside each other. "I hope you like it."

"I love it, Sonic," Amy said, leaning her head on Sonic's shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her back, and he watched as the fireflies began to dance in circles around him and Amy. "Did you know about this place beforehand?" Sonic nodded, much to Amy's delight.

"I noticed it the last time I flew with Tails in the Tornado," Sonic answered, "but I didn't think much of it at that moment. When I saw you on the beach not long ago, I knew how much time we had left, so I tried to hide my intentions by challenging you to a race. I mean, it sure beats walking all the way here, doesn't it, Ames?" It was only when Amy giggled at him and pointed at his face that he realized he was blushing.

"Do you...have something _else_ to say, Sonic?" Amy inquired, cocking her head to one side. "I won't use my hammer if I disagree with you, I promise."

Sonic looked away for a few seconds and brushed his hand up against his quills before turning around to face Amy head-on. He took a deep breath.

"Amy," Sonic began, "I-I..." His voice faded away and he shook his head in embarrassment. "I...lost my train of thought."

"Come on, Sonic, tell me!" Amy said eagerly, a hopeful smile stretching across her face.

"Well...okay," Sonic said, looking down at his shoes. "I'll try to say it quickly. Y-you know how for all those years, I've always been running away from you." Amy nodded. "Now instead, think of all the times we've actually been with each other. I saved you from that nasty green robot who relentlessly followed you around in Station Square. We've celebrated each other's birthdays, and most of the holidays, too. And last but not least, remember the very first time I rescued you from Metal Sonic?"

"I do," Amy reminisced. "That's...where it all began, back on Little Planet. We were so young back then. You were, and always will be, my hero." A single tear managed to break free from her lower eyelid, and it slid down her cheek.

Sonic smiled, wiping the tear off Amy's face with a gloved finger. "I just wanted to say that we've come a long way since then, and I know all too well how much you admire me." _Sonic, just say that you like her! Say it now!_ His emerald eyes looked into Amy's jade ones, and he took a deep breath. "I'll admit, Ames, I have feelings for you too. I love you...Rosy the Rascal."

Before Sonic could even blink, Amy threw her arms around him and planted a soft, tender kiss on the lips of her one and only true love. "Oh, Sonikku!" she cried with happiness. "I can't _believe_ you actually said you love me! I love you, too!" Sonic hugged her back as their lips met once again. They didn't even know that a pair of violet eyes were watching them from not too far away...

"Well, look who _finally_ has a girlfriend," a voice suddenly rang out.

Amy and Sonic immediately snapped out of the kiss and glared at the red echidna who was spying on them.

"Knuckles!" Amy yelled angrily as she stood up. "How _dare_ you ruin our special date! You're gonna pay for that!" She whipped out her Piko-Piko hammer and ran towards him.

"Don't do it, Amy!" Sonic shouted in an attempt to stop her, but his pleas fell on deaf ears as Amy raised the hammer above her head. She slammed it down with all her might, forming a crater in the spot where Knuckles stood a split-second ago. Sonic watched as the pink hedgehog relentlessly chased Knuckles back towards the villa, her fearsome hammer madly swinging to and fro as they vanished from sight.

"Well...happy birthday, Tails," Sonic said out loud as he gathered the presents from himself and Amy, and he ran back down the path to meet up with his twin-tailed best friend, just in time for the party to begin.

**Author's note: I hope you enjoyed reading this oneshot just as much as I did while writing it! Feel free to review, and stay tuned for future updates to my other stories. :)**


End file.
